


Город бьет механическим сердцем.

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На зявку RPF-феста на diary.ru <br/>Дин/Эйдан. Во время секса Дин называет Эйдана Митчелом. "Я и не думал, что Боги ночами думают о вампирах".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город бьет механическим сердцем.

Магический реализм.

1.

А город бьет механическим сердцем.

Вспышками реклам, клаксонами такси, утренним смогом, залитыми солнцем небоскребами закручивает в свой ритм, и остается только скользить по поверхности, избегая глубины. Иначе затянет – не выкарабкаешься. Но он научился, хотя, конечно, было не без падений. Случайны ли они были или намеренны, сказать трудно, ибо его неустанно манило в самую суть города, ослепительную, сверкавшую тысячами солнц.

Мал еще – шепчет город, и вновь выбрасывает его на поверхность. А потом сдвигается с места. Сходит с ума, если бы у механического сердца был ум. И ему вновь приходится учиться скользить по поверхности. Но он никогда не забывает, как ослепительно ярко может быть там, на глубине.

**

 

Эйдан Тернер – очередной из тысячи – сидел на ступеньках своего трейлера и курил. Предрассветная мгла высвечивала призрачные коробки трейлеров, стая птиц летела на грязно-серый восток. Эйдан проследил за ними взглядом. Скоро осень, и птицы, не испугавшиеся темноты, видимо, торопятся догнать солнце. Существует старое поверье, будто дом птиц там, где встает солнце. Что ж, может быть. Он за свою жизнь много повидал. Может быть, Эйдан бы даже и поверил, если бы не знал наверняка, что солнце догнать нельзя.

Затянувшись последний раз и отправив окурок щелчком пальцев под ступени стоящего напротив трейлера, Тернер понадеялся, что его новый сосед, который должен приехать этим утром на замену Казински, не будет против кладбища эйдановских окурков под своим жилищем.

Запахло озоном. Тернер посмотрел в грозовое небо.

2.

_Там.. правее… еще правее… крадется лисица. Ее почти не слышно, лапы мягки и осторожны, а прошлогодняя листва влажна. Наверху… выше… еще выше… еще!... у самого края неба дождь. Сюда капли не долетают – земля слишком горяча, она пышет жаром, трещит иссохшей землей. Но ветер уже спешит на помощь, ты чувствуешь, как он касается твоих голых ног. Он остужает землю, развеивает горячий воздух и наконец… наконец дождь целует землю._

Одна.. Две.. тысячи капель падают с неба.

Падают с неба из глубины. Оттуда, где живет его солнце.

Его ослепительно яркое.

Тернер вздохнул глубже, подставляя лицо холодным каплям и закрывая глаза. Воздушному поцелую через весь мир они научились у дождя. Нет такого места и времени, куда бы он не смог пролиться.

_Я здесь._

_Найду ли я тебя в этот раз?_

Дождь пошел сильней.

3.

Дин О’Горман был невысок, с подростковым голосом, ямочками на щеках и серо-голубыми глазами.

Дин О’Горман был ослепительно ярок, пах дождем и никогда не встречал Эйдана Тернера.

Дин О’Горман ничего не сказал про кладбище эйдановских окурков.

А дождь поливал, и Эйдан чувствовал, что вновь соскальзывает в глубину.

4.

Когда Дин приехал на съемочную площадку, Тернер выходил из гримерной. Взгляд безразлично скользнул по спине незнакомца, закрывающего свою машину, по мокрой от дождя дороге, ведущей к декорациям Шира, по грозовому небу, в глубине которого было ослепительно яркое, он сейчас чувствовал его как никогда близко, но не видел. Только серые грязные тучи, а за ними тени других туч. И ничего больше.

_Отчего же мне так трудно дышать?_

Тернер посмотрел на парня. Тот поставил машину на сигнализацию и приветственно махнул Тернеру рукой. Потом повернулся к подошедшей к нему девушке с зонтом. На рубашке у нее болтался бейджик.

Эйдан замер. Что-то в этом парне было неправильным. Он не мог сказать конкретно, но будто сам воздух вокруг него искрил, как бывает, когда вытряхиваешь одеяло, и пылинки блестят в солнечном свете. Будто черная дыра всасывает в себя межзвездную пыль, вселенные, саму материю. Эйдан вдруг почувствовал, что асфальт под его ногами накренился, стал скользким, и его сейчас тоже засосет.

_Посмотри на меня._

_Посмотри мне в глаза._

Дин повел плечом, будто сбрасывая с себя взгляд Тернера. А затем девушка пожала ему руку и повела за собой в здание.

Дождь прекратился.

5.

\- Эйдан.

\- Дин.

6.

Они познакомились заново. Дин был тем самым, его ослепительно ярким. Тем, к чему так или иначе приводила его жизнь. Центром города, его сутью, сверкающей тысячью солнц.

\- Ты ярок. Так ярок, - шептал Эйдан, судорожно толкаясь в Дина, обнимая его за плечи и оставляя глубокие царапины. – Много… слишком много…

\- Держу тебя… я держу. Т-шш, - Дин закусывает губу и сильнее подается Эйдану, убирая с его лба взмокшую челку.

Эйдан как-то потерянно выдыхает, рвано кивает и крепче прижимает к себе Дина.

_Держи. Никогда не отпускай._

7.

_Однажды меня звали Митчел._

\- Приятно познакомиться, Митчел, - улыбнулся Дин.

Они лежали в постели Дина, и сизый дым от выкуренной на двоих пачки плыл под потолком.

\- Меня когда-то звали Браги.

Эйдан хрипло рассмеялся.

\- Дурацкое имя.

\- Божественное, – ответил О’Горман, затягиваясь.

Эйдан фыркнул, потеревшись носом о веснушчатое плечо.

\- Так значит вампир?

\- Так значит бог?

Дин улыбнулся.

\- Ты помнишь меня?

Эйдан нахмурился.

_«… я теперь всегда буду рядом с тобой, из плоти и без крови…_

_… кровь бога так сладка… так сладка...»_

Тернер шумно сглотнул.

\- Нет. Не… все. Отрывки ощущений, - он невесомо обвел ключицу кончиками пальцев. – У тебя была вкусная кровь.

Дин громко рассмеялся.

\- А ты меня помнишь? – прошептал Эйдан.

\- Я помню, как пытался согреть тебя. Ты был ужасно холодный.

\- А ты был ослепительно ярок.

\- Как сейчас?

\- Как сейчас.

8.

\- Ты так жадно касаешься меня ладонями, будто я исчезну, - шептал Эйдан.

\- Да, - в ответ шептал Дин, – да. Каждый раз. Но теперь я не отпущу тебя.

А на утро город вновь сдвинулся с места. Сошел с ума, если бы у механического сердца был ум.

 

**

И так каждый раз. Стоило упасть в глубину, прикоснуться к ослепительно яркому, его выбрасывало, словно морской волной на берег.

Вновь и вновь.

Вновь и вновь.

Тысячелетие за тысячелетием.

Без конца.

 

fin


End file.
